


The Final Farewell

by Andre_Anders99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, Archangel Dean Winchester, Archangel Sam Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Last Episode, The End, how it should end, in my opinion, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre_Anders99/pseuds/Andre_Anders99
Summary: I wrote this with the mind set of it being the last scenes of the series. However, I have no idea what the writers have been thinking or doing... So, I decided to write this ending.It takes place after a major event (IDK what that would be, take your pick) in the final episode, that has forced Dean and Sam to become Archangels. In exchange, all supernatural creatures will no longer exist. Then it picks up where my script starts.Also Cas is human now and can't return to heaven, I think that happened on the show but can't remember.





	The Final Farewell

EXT. CLEARING - NIGHT

There’s snow on the ground, and trees line the clearing. DEAN, dressed in his usual jacket and jeans. He looks around happily, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes to feel the snowflakes land on his cheeks.

**SAM** : Dean.

Dean smiles wider, then opens his eyes to look at his brother. SAM, also wearing his usual jacket and jeans, is smiling back at him. The two hug each other tightly, like they haven’t seen each other in years. But there are no tears, only joy.

**DEAN** : Heya, Sammy.

They pull apart, and Dean pats Sam on the shoulder.

Sam chuckles.

**SAM** : Come on, lets go.

With arms draped over each others shoulders they begin walking.

FADE TO:

INT. DINER - SAME TIME

A sign in the window: “GRACE’S DINER - 24 HOURS”

Dean and Sam walk into the old restaurant. Laughing at a joke or a story they had been telling.

**CAS** : Dean.

The boys look up and see CAS across the diner.

Dean smiles warmly. Sam looks a little sad.

**CAS** : Sam.

They pull their friend into a hug.

**SAM** : Hey, Cas.

**DEAN** : It’s good to see you, man.

When they pull away from Cas, it is revealed that he has aged several years. Looking about 65 years old. He smiles back at them weakly.

Cas looks too sad to say anything, so they sit in a booth. A waitress walks up and puts their plates of food in front of them.

The boys give their friend a suspicious look, and he looks bashful.

**CAS** : I went ahead and ordered for you both. You get the same thing every time.

They smile at Cas.

**DEAN** (to waitress): Thanks, sweetheart. Looks great.

She smiles and leaves them.

Dean digs into his cheeseburger. Sam eats his chicken sandwich. They both moan in ecstasy at the taste.

**DEAN** : Damn, I’ve missed this.

Cas smiles at them fondly and eats his fries.

**SAM** (nodding): Me too.

Sam wipes his mouth with a napkin and looks at Cas.

**SAM** (cont): So, how have things been up here?

**DEAN** (around a mouthful of food): Quiet, I hope.

**CAS** (huffs a laugh): Always. Things have been completely since you guys...

Cas gets a sad look in his eyes again.

**CAS** (whispered): Did what you did.

Dean grabs Cas’ arm.

**DEAN** : I know it’s hard man. But this is what we wanted.

**CAS** (clears throat): I know. Doesn’t make it any easier. Did you two make it here alright?

**DEAN** (sarcastically:) Oh, yeah. Sammy was a little late to the party, as usual but otherwise... All good.

**SAM** (jokingly): Well, I’m sorry that you can get down here in the blink of an eye. But for me, getting up here is-

**CAS** : Hell?

Dean and Sam pause, shocked by Cas’ comment. But when the corner of his mouth quirks up, the three of them break out into hearty laughter.

FADE TO:

MONTAGE:

The boys continue to eat. They talk and laugh. They describe things excitedly, waving their hand around for emphasis on a story we cannot hear. The waitress brings plates of pie, causing more laughter at how quickly Dean eats.

Sam looks at his watch, and gives the others a sad smile.

FADE TO:

EXT. CLEARING - SAME NIGHT

The three of them walked to where Dean and Sam met earlier. Now from another angel a crypt can be seen at the edge of the woods. The stone building has “WINCHESTER” carved above the massive stone doors.

They stand outside of it for a moment, just staring at it.

**SAM** : We need to get moving. The sun’s coming up.

**DEAN** : I know, I just...

**SAM** : Yeah. Me too.

Dean is the first to turn to Cas, and hug him. Cas isn’t trying to hold back his tears anymore, but Dean is trying to keep it together.

**CAS** : Same time next year?

Dean chuckles.

**DEAN** (clears throat): Of course, it’s gonna be the big 15. We can’t miss it.

**CAS** (weak laugh): Good.

**DEAN** : Love you, man.

With a pat on the back they pull away. Then Sam steps in to hug Cas.

**SAM** : Thanks for taking care of us, Cas.

Cas steps back, nods and pulls himself together as best he can.

The sky is turning pink and orange from the sunrise.

Dean and Sam share a quick hug, then walk inside the crypt.

CUT TO:

EXT. HEAVEN

The atmosphere is bright but cold, the space is endless and eerie. Dean walks up a set of white marble stairs, every step echoing for an eternity.

CUT TO:

EXT. HELL

The dark rocky terrain is quaking from a swirling storm overhead. Animal like SHRIEKS fill the air. RED lightening flashes across the sky, illuminating Sam as he climbs uneven steps.

CUT TO:

EXT. HEAVEN

Dean reaches the top of the stairs. He kneels down, his regular clothes melting away into a golden armor. He slides his LEFT arm into a shield, and grabs the hilt of a heavy sword with his RIGHT.

CUT TO:

EXT. HELL

Sam stands on a flat rock. He stares at a chain and manacle for a moment before he too kneels, and locks it around his ankle. His normal clothes singeing away, leaving a dark armor behind. He grabs a staff, matching his armor, in his LEFT hand and a crown in his RIGHT.

CUT TO:

EXT. HEAVEN

Dean stands and steps forward. He stands on a ledge, and looks out over the endless white void before him. He takes a deep breath and pulls his shield up to his chest. Then looks at the sword in his RIGHT hand.

CUT TO:

EXT. HELL

Sam stands and walks to a seat thats been carved into the rough rock, the chain around his ankle scraping along the floor. He unceremoniously puts the dark brimstone crown upon his head, and looks up at the storm then to the staff in his LEFT hand.

CUT TO:

EXT. HEAVEN

Dean holds his head high, he needs to be strong. He is strong. He hoists the sword into air, it catches fire. Lighting all of heaven in a warm glow, revealing Dean standing atop a marble column. Centered in front of the opening gates of heaven. Bright glimmering souls soar through the gate.

The high pitched tone of angels speaking fills the air.

CUT TO:

EXT. HELL

With a heavy sigh, Sam sits up. His face is stern, as he lifts a few inches off the ground. Then very deliberately brings it down to meet the floor again. The sound is like a deafening gavel.

A bolt of red lightening shoots down from the sky, hitting the staff and lighting Hell in RED. Revealing Sam sitting upon a throne, craved into a mountain-like column. The SHRIEKS stop, and the when the RED light flashes out so does the storm.

It’s dead quiet.

CUT TO:

EXT. HEAVEN

Dean’s eyes are now aglow like an angels. He shifts his gaze down to his feet and takes a knee. Sword still hoisted in the air and aflame.

His movements having the faintest sound of grinding stone.

CUT TO:

EXT. HELL

Sam leans back, his eyes closed, pulling off his crown and resting it on his leg. His staff now with a ruby light at its top. He opens his RED glowing eyes and stares at the chain that holds him in hell.

His movements having the faintest sound of grinding stone.

CUT TO:

INT. CRYPT - FOLLOWING MORNING

Cas is standing before two stone statues.

They match Dean and Sam’s postures in heaven and hell, perfectly. The sun is streaming in through the open doors, lighting their features.

Cas is silently crying.

**CAS** (whispered): Thank you. Thank you, for saving us.

Cas walks out of the crypt.

CUT TO:

EXT. DIRT ROAD - SAME TIME

Cas opens the door to the impala. He starts the engine and smiles at the familiar sound.

Cas drives off into the distance.

FADE TO BLACK.

" **SUPERNATURAL** "

**Author's Note:**

> If you were confused, this is fifteen years after their "deal" or whatever. They meet once a year.
> 
> Also Cas is human now and can't return to heaven, I think that happened on the show but can't remember cause I stopped watching consistently when they botched Demon Dean. Then stopped watching altogether when they did a major injustice to Dean's interaction with John in Season 14.
> 
> Kind of glad the show is coming to an end, I can feel it in my gut that Season 15 will be good, but at the same time I'm excited to see J2M flourish in new roles.


End file.
